Struggling Affections
by tokiya-kun18
Summary: Yunoki's personalities had been split in half, together with his body. What would happen to Hino's beloved bipolar senior? Is it possible to fall for both of them and to bring them back together in one body? Yunoki/Hino/Shimizu
1. Exordium: Motion

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except this story of mine. La Corda D'Oro, as we all know, rightfully belongs to Yuki Kure and to Koei.

* * *

**Title:** _**"Struggling Affections"**_

**Author:**_ tokiya-kun18  
_

**Fan-base:** _La Corda D'Oro_

**Pairing:** _Azuma Yunoki/Kahoko Hino/Keiichi Shimizu  
_

* * *

_**Exordium: Motion**_

* * *

Today must be the most horrific day of my entire life.

It's supposedly the _happiest_ day of it, but now, I'm not sure anymore.

Here lies, in front of me, two Yunoki-senpais. One, a very gentlemanly guy in a white tux–maybe _aristocratic_ is the befitting word for him–with a polite smile painted across his elegant features. He looks like, as if, an angel of eternal beauty (over-exaggerated much) that came from the heavens and was sent to Earth for a very important mission. His golden orbs glistening as his gaze bore against my very own eyes, happiness evident on them, to which what held me captive into staring some more, and I knew he likes what is happening right now. And his smooth pale skin glowing under the moonlight's beam, it makes him irresistable, but, when has he never been that beautiful?

The other one is not the same as the first one. His features are not gentle, but more like deadly and pure evil. His eyes locking to mine—I was able to escape from the first Yunoki-senpai I've been staring at as I switched my attention to this one—like a powerful, hungry hunter ready to jump up and catch its weak prey. Although, it made him look sexier than the other—I shook my head furiously, trying to kick that kind of thought out of my head—but dangerous, indeed. His smile is full of sarcasm like mocking me, or rather a _familiar _smirk to me. His skin, the same as the first one, but a little paler in comparison. And his attire, not a white tux, but a simple navy blue turtleneck shirt, a low-waist trouser, and a pair of runners; I wanted to believe he _was_ wearing a black tuxedo (although truly impossible with the way he's dressed. And what? Since when did I…?) rather than casual clothing, but, who cares? No, not me or him.

Several times I've wanted to wake up, to wish this is all a nightmare. But it never ended. Oh no, when I pinched myself numerous times, wanting to believe (almost pleading) that it all was just a silly old nightmare that keeps on haunting me like a ghost, reality never showed up. Or rather, to myself, this _is_ reality and I'm just way too stubborn to even want to consider the truth.

Well, one thing's for sure, _this is really happening._

I had to blink for how many times to register this is my head. Many times I've told myself that firstly, Yunoki-senpai doesn't have a twin. And secondly, my mind _loves_ playing tricks on me. This is only an illusion, and I don't know why I'm seeing double. But, even if I continue to think that way, well, it did me no good. Not at all. Because no matter what happens, this is still one of those days which can be considered as the most horrendous and tragic for a girl in my age. But I doubt it. If this happens to another girl, I think she'd rejoice and cry rivers throughout the time, for all the happiness she felt. One good reason is because two identical (yes, _twins_) Yunoki-senpais, _the_ Prince of Seiso Academy from the Music Department, is in front of this particular girl. The other is because _he_ or _they _are surrounding her—how I wish this would end soon!

Although it's not really one of the good times you can call, for this _two_ guys—bishonens, I think—are completely opposite to each other. Like I said before, their facial features are different in a way, even their attitude and their style of clothing! Has there been anyone that has seen Yunoki-senpai number two (I'm going to separate those two and call them this way; it's much easier… for _me_. The angelic Yunoki-senpai would be "number one" while the devilish Yunoki-senpai would be "number two") wearing such _casual _clothes for this… very important occasion…? I don't think so. I mean, why would anyone dress up as _that_, especially _him_, when _he_ likes wearing those—_formal attires—_sort of stuff? Am I the only one who's wondering _why_? Just one word: Unusual. This is very unusual and an unbelievably _rare_ sight to see.

As if I'm not troubled enough, Yunoki-senpai number two had to make it worse, saying things like:_ she had all ready promised that she'll be dancing with me tonight_, harshly (as if claiming my whole being and not to mention, as if I'm _his_… girlfriend) to any male concourse participant that wants to ask me. News flash for Mr. Yunoki: I _can_ dance with anyone I want tonight. But it's just plain hard to say "no" to _his_ face especially when he acts like this. And also, when did I promise such thing? I don't recall anything about a promise I made with him that has to do with today's event. So, how did I act? Dumbfounded and completely… frozen in place. Astonishment (a tiny bit of that) and horror came next to those (but mostly, horror).

I shake my head, almost violently, trying to yet again, erase that kind of memory. I don't know for how long I've been doing it (it's making me feel as if I'm starting to act like a dog) until a hand stretched out to me and caught my face. It's almost as warm as a sunny day with its radiating heat passing throughout my whole body. His hand is the conductor which allows heat to pass through me simply.

I opened my eyes, not knowing I closed it in the process of my head-shaking, and saw _him._ Yunoki-senpai number one (this is starting to get ridiculous) is the one who's holding my face securely. I blushed hard, seeing the little space we have left. I can feel his warm breath tickling my crimson face as he exhaled.

"Um… Yu-Yunoki-senpai?" I stuttered, feeling really nervous at the sudden close contact. One more push and I know our lips would meet—I mentally kicked myself—which is… scary. My heart's beating so fast that it makes my chest ache. I feel like it will flutter out of my chest and burst if he doesn't pull himself straight soon.

"Yes?" He asked, still leaning closer, I noticed. I began to panic, and was about to shut my eyes tightly to avoid seeing _this_ coming, when all of a sudden, the _other one_ put one of his hand to his shoulder and pulled him up. His eyes glowing with anger and… je-jealousy? No, I must be imagining things again. Here we go with my crazy imaginations.

"Kahoko wants you to straighten up." The second Yunoki-senpai hissed, I've never seen him like this before. Wait, did he just call me 'Kahoko'? "Next time, watch your distance."

"Hn," the first one sighed in understanding. He looked at me apologetically and smiled sincerely, asking for forgiveness (I again told myself this is _really_ a nightmare, not reality, anymore). "I'm sorry, Hino-san, did I scare you?"

I shook my head quickly once more, earning a deadly glare from the other one. _Horrendous day ever,_ I chanted inside my head. "N-No, you didn't." I tried assuring him with a smile but my face won't allow me to. Like a statue carved its expression in stone, I made a comparison.

"Yes, you did." The devilish (I don't know if I have to keep on saying 'Yunoki-senpai number one and two' when I can _tell_ them apart. Wow) Yunoki-senpai said through his clenched teeth. He seems a whole lot negative than the one I know… "Try reading the atmosphere and her mood next time, will you?"

The angelic one (jeez, this feels so weird) thought about it for a while. He was silent for a long time before answering him with a 'hmm' and a nod. "You, too." He reminded the other one, smiling politely like a small child telling an adult the truth, but with tints of mock humour. I _definitely_ didn't see that coming… also.

Before a _brawl_ begins with the two of them, I stepped in and assured them once more—or it can also be identified as pushing them out of each others way. "Please, stop." I told them, their tensed body relaxed and I could feel the relief from each others' faces. I took a glance at each one and noticed their expression is very calm; almost both of them.

"What's really happening here?" I muttered, so that those two wouldn't hear me. Strange, odd, anything that can be said as a synonym for unusual and awkward ran through my head – like I'm in the library and am _reading _a dictionary… or a thesaurus to that.

"I'm so sorry, Kahoko Hino." I know the voice right away. Only one person (or living thing) calls me by my full name. I spun around, staring at the floating fata above my head with a mouth open and called his name.

"Lili!" I cried, feeling all relieved and confused. "Do you know what's happening? Can you _please_ explain everything to me, if you do? This is starting to drive me crazy!" I panicked, then took a peek at the Yunoki-senpais behind me. I can see both of them are looking at me weirdly, both are also frowning—I noted they are starting to think I'm crazy. I blushed once more before switching my attention back to Lili. He seems to be stressed and unhappy about this situation. OK, so that makes the two of us, then.

"I… I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry, Kahoko Hino." Lili's face looks like as if he's going to cry any time soon.

"Relax, Lili. Just tell me what happened and continue to breathe in and out." I said, Lili followed my instructions.

He frowned, his forehead creasing with frustration, and said, "I pulled his two personalities apart. One, the senior you know since the beginning of the concourse and two, the senior that threatened you after the second selection. I didn't mean to; I'm truly sorry." He said, regret evident on his voice.

I stared at him in disbelief. Two things I certainly know now about this situation are: Firstly, they aren't twins. They're the same person with the personalities split up. And secondly, my debut is truly a nightmare. It's ruined.

* * *

**I had another attack of plot bunnies. Err, I mean, I had this sudden idea from re-reading Twilight (I haven't finished New Moon – I'm only halfway through it, and I spoiled myself with reading the sequels…) and well, here it is—although I think it's not related to that book. Hope you enjoyed! :~)**

**-Edited on 13.02.10.-**


	2. Chapter One: Fun

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except this story of mine. La Corda D'Oro, as we all know, rightfully belongs to Yuki Kure and to Koei.

* * *

_**Chapter One: Fun**_

* * *

**-Keiichi Shimizu's POV-**

Eyes scanning the room, I tried looking for Kaho-senpai. She had been missing for almost half an hour, yet nobody noticed. Why is it that, I wonder?

Slow footsteps I took, roaming around the room in search for our Birthday Celebrant. Minutes had passed but I didn't stop, feeling eager to give her my present. It's truly a mystery; I had not felt this way before. Why am I eager to see her reaction? I don't really understand it myself. . .

Tightly clutching the paper bag containing the present, I've decided to take a stroll in the gardens; the smell of food and the music making my head whirl. Usually, I wouldn't mind the music—I've always admired the musicians performing on stage. But this time . . . I thought of being alone and engulfed with absolute silence.

I was about to head to the garden when someone called out my name. Turning to look, I saw my older sister, Tomomi, waving her hands frantically and running to my direction.

Sighing, I waited for her until she was a few steps away from me. I stifle a yawn and asked, "Is there anything I can help you with, Nee-san?"

"Ah! Kei-chan~!" she grinned, winking at me in approval as she studied my attire. "I'm so happy you're wearing the suit I made you! It suits you very much!"

"You think so, Tomomi-neesan?" cocking my head to one side, I asked. I was wearing a navy blue, low-cut waistcoat ornamented with gold and lace and gilt buttons, a white, long-sleeved shirt underneath, a navy blue bow-tie, same navy blue trousers and matching black shoes. I thought I looked pathetic in them, but hearing Nee-san's compliments somehow made me say '_it's not that bad_'. A little.

"Of course!" nodding vigorously, Tomomi-neesan answered. She intertwined her fingers and grinned wider. Somehow, this gave me a very bad . . . feeling.

"Thank you," bowing slightly, I said; a small smile appearing on my lips. Although I had to admit that this whole attire feels uncomfortable, just this once, I'd tell her I liked it.

Straightening up, I turned around, ready to continue my short journey to the garden. "Then, I'll be leaving. See you later."

"OK! Good luck, Kei-chan!" Nee-san cheered, giving me a thumbs-up from the corner of my eye. I was slightly confused until she said assuring words to my past worries, "Don't worry, I'm sure Kahoko-san would love your gift! You've been pondering a lot on what she'd like best, haven't you?" Pausing to giggle, I could feel her eyes on me — soft with affection.

I took this opportunity to thank her once more and proceed to the destination in mind. But I could've sworn I heard her muttering something to herself:

"Kei-chan is all grown up!"

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**-Kahoko Hino's POV-**

"Eh?" I muttered blankly, eyes widening slowly as my brain began to register Lili's words.

"EEHHHH?" I exclaimed, unconsciously gripping the flying fata above me.

"H—Hey! Let g—go, Kahoko Hino!" Lili gasped as my hands tighten around his small body. He struggled to break free until I was finally able to calm down and loosen my hold.

"I'm sorry, Lili; I didn't mean to. . ." I smiled apologetically, letting him float above me once more. Taking in deep breaths, I asked as calmly as I could, "How . . . did this happen?"

Looking thoughtfully at me, Lili questioned back, "Um . . . I can tell you, but . . . is it all right for you to talk to me with _them_ around?" He pointed his wand behind me and I had to glance back.

"Oh," I muttered, blood rushing to my cheeks causing the all-too-familiar blush. I forgot about them—almost! They must've thought I was going insane, talking to a creature they couldn't see. I felt like an idiot; nevertheless, I tried shrugging the embarrassment off.

"A—Anyway!" closing my hands into fists, I whispered; attention shifting between Lili and the two Yunoki-senpais behind me. "You've got some explaining to do!"

"I guess I do. . ." scratching the back of his head lightly with one hand, Lili began to tell how it all came to be. . .

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**-Flashback- -Third Person POV-**

_"WWWAAAAHHHHH!"_ _screamed a small fata in blue clothing, flying as fast as he could to escape the trailing enemy. He waved his wand about, fluttering his wings faster as he glanced behind him. There, a robin was chasing after him, its eyes locked on Lili as it stared hungrily at the frightened fata._

_"I AM NOT FOOD, YOU STUPID BIRD!"_ _Lili exclaimed furiously, trying to lose the bird as he flew to hard-to-reach-and-squeeze places with no such luck._

_"Kami-sama, why oh why do animals have to see me?"_ _Lili made his way to the Academy's back garden, not knowing of the troubles that would be taking place soon. . ._

_Meanwhile, Azuma Yunoki was strolling in the peaceful gardens of the Academy, his treasured flute case in hand. He was really glad that his fan-girls had already gone home; it was troublesome enough to keep his tiring princely façade during class hours, and he wouldn't want to keep it even_ after _them_.

_Azuma had a meeting to attend as a_ volunteer _member of the Student Council. He wasn't really a_ member _but he thought that if he were to help them out, this might boost his_ 'perfect, caring and excellent student reputation'. _That was the only benefit for doing this. Of course from time to time he'd get annoyed with the Council's members persuading for him to_ join _as a_ permanent associate.

'Like that would happen,' _he was tempted to snort at that._

'Well,' _Azuma thought, placing his instrument case on one of the benches,_ 'this place seems to be quiet without those girls around.' _He took his flute out, staring and carressing its smooth surface for a while before deciding to play it. The sound of Gabriel Fauré's Après un Rêve, his favourite composition, distracted yet relaxed his tired mind; he let himself lose in its beautiful melody as he played._

_While on the other hand, the angry fata flew by the lavender-haired senior without noticing it, and stopped a few feet above him. He was too occupied with his heavy breathing and panicking thoughts that he didn't know Azuma was there._

_Lili puffed his cheeks as he saw the bird launching itself to his direction._

_"I can't take it anymore!"_ _Lili waved his wand, casting random spells he wasn't sure what could do. But instead of the bird being affected, a bright glow of light came from beneath him, followed by the familiar voice of Azuma Yunoki._

_The fata gulped, covering his eyes with one arm from the blinding light; the hungry bird forgotten as it flew away, escaping the danger it sensed. Lili lowered his arm, looked down at the student below and gaped._

_"NO WAY!" Lili gasped, ruffling his hair in agitation. "AAHHH! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN! Some bad luck I have today!"_

_There stood two Azumas, each one had a flute resting on the palm of their hands._

_What had he done. . ._

**-End of flashback-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Azuma Yunoki's POV-**

Kahoko had been talking to no one in particular for the past fifteen minutes, then stayed silent for more than five minutes only to scream at the air in horror for three minutes and going. I wasn't so sure about the last part, though; I lost count when I got bored. I twitched and tensed when I had this feeling that I was, or the other me were, the main topic of her madness.

Tapping my foot impatiently on the concrete path, I heaved out an audible sigh. When would she stop bickering and turn around to pay attention to us—or me? I'm beginning to lose patience.

Not able to bear this nonsense any longer, I spoke up with irritation lacing my voice, "Who are you talking to, Kahoko? Don't tell me you're schizophrenic?" I couldn't help teasing her a bit; she was _absolutely _fun to mess with.

As if that triggered her nerve, she spun around, face bewildered. I felt amused with her reaction. And to make things more entertaining, she stuttered, "W—What? N—No, of c—course not! W—Why would S—Senpai think that way?"

Great; she's speaking like Fuyuumi now. Not that I mind; it's kind of . . . cute. Mentally slapping myself, I cursed for thinking that way. There's something wrong with my mind; yes, that's it, or else I wouldn't be acting this way.

"You've been talking to thin air for about an hour now. Tell me if you've gone crazy so I can take you to the Mental Hos—"

"Hino-san _is not_ mentally ill!" interjected my other half, _Yunoki_. Since there were two of us, I guess I'd give him our damn family name while I'd settle for our given name. After all, it's entertaining to see Kahoko get flustered as she attempts to get my name out.

"How so? It's quite evident with her actions." I wanted to add _'idiot'_ but if I call him that, wouldn't I be calling myself that, too? But I doubt it; _Yunoki_ might be my stupid half while I was the genius. Correction: _am_ not _was_.

"Still—" The sound of an object having contact with the floor stopped _Yunoki's_ sentence. We all turned around—Kahoko glanced behind us since she was already facing the direction where the sound came from—and saw none other than. . .

. . .Shimizu?

My, what an interesting show this was going to be.

His usual sleepy eyes were round with surprise, mouth agape. He blinked and rubbed his aquamarine eyes with one hand, supposing that he was hallucinating.

I smirked evilly, watching him with both exasperation and fascination. Perhaps he would be adding complications to our wonderful play with this new character's appearance. . .

. . .I look forward to it.

* * *

**this is the second version of this chapter- the first one was accidentally deleted from my ipod so i have to re-write, or write, another one. it's a lot shorter than my prologue, i noticed. . .and yeah, before i forgot, if someone's interested in writing the story i'm going to put in this note, please let me know. i can't write it since my hands are full; i'd be glad if someone were to do it.**

**summary: ever since azuma saved ayano from an almost tragic accident, he grew protective of her. they were childhood friends, and care a lot for one another. but after this event, will they come to love each other as they grow?**

**that's all for now. review, please?  
**


End file.
